Omicron
'Omicron '''is a alternate version of Robotman from a alternate universe where instead of being crushed, he instead faked his death and lay dormant for a while so he could lay out his plans for the future. A long while later, he returned and killed Professor Moshimo for the reason that he should be the dominant leader of the universe, and that he would not have anyone stop him, he changed his name to Omicron afterwards and upon fusing with Bjornbot and killing him in the process, he went on to start a war on humanity, which ended up with the loss of over millions of lives, and he took over the United States and Canada. He is the main enemy of Robotboy X, Robotgirl X, Bjorn Ultimate, Robotbird X, Eric Turnbull, Chuckles Turner and Lilla Mbola. He also is the enemy of Protoboy. He has traveled to the main timeline now and again, seeking to remake all timelines in his vision and rule over all of them. He is voiced by Rupert Degas. Appearance He looks like Robotman, but his upper arms have armor like his lower arms, his legs and torso also have armor, his eye is a dark red color, he has a long black cape, his head is a bit more human like, like the inclusion of teeth, the shape, and a emoting mouth, his voice is also a bit different, sounding more menacing, his fingers are longer and sharper. When super activated he Personality He shows great arrogance to all, calling himself a legendary hero. He is also very cruel and sadistic, such as killing Professor Moshimo by strangling him very painfully, attempting to mangle children so he could rebuild them into a cyborg army, killing many innocent people for "not fitting in", mocking Bjorn Ultimate about his past and original purpose, abuse and sometimes killing of his own henchmen, trying to alter the entire multiverse to be like his, and a overall lack of good qualities. He can sometimes be funny, but mostly in a evil and nasty way. When he was Robotman X, he acted similar to the main Robotman. Trivia * He is based on Sigma from ''Mega Man X. * Quotes * Humans are weak. Machines are strong. And everyone should, and WILL, know that! * (To Bjorn Ultimate) I sense potential in you. Of the wasted kind that is unfortunately. Heres a thought. Think about how your creator would feel if they saw you now. Probably disappointment and sheer anger at your failure to become the greatest fighting robot, and instead becoming a benevolent coward who insults the Bjorn name... But it isn’t too late, you can still destroy Robotboy X. Make up for your mistakes. And you can for-fill Bjorn's wish of you being the greatest machine ever built! Except you can’t. I already beat you to the punchline! I AM, the greater fighting robot. So, here is your true destiny! To die by my hand! *I'll be back. Category:Original Characters Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Non-canon Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Voiced By Rupert Degas Category:Supervillains